Once Upon An Us
by TheSparklingAurora
Summary: Sometimes the road of life takes an unexpected turn and you have no choice but to follow it to end up in the place you are supposed to be. *chapter 3 updated*
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guy's. It's ur TheSparklingAurora. I'm back after a long time with a new story. The chapters will be short and I'll update regularly. Thanks all for reviewing on my last os 'I love you'. Now enough of my bakbak. Here we go**

.

* * *

14th February

A fine evening.

Abhirika was enjoying this day of love. Neither in a luxury restaurant nor in movie date. Instead they were sitting in the deserted side of beach, hand on hand, her head resting on his shoulder. Slow breeze made them relax after a hectic day of their job. For them this is love. No luxurious celebration can compare to this eternal feeling of love.

"Tarika ji", finally Abhijeet broke the silence.

" Hmm", she replied leisurely.

"Apko bura laga na. Mujhe raat ko hi jana hain mission pe. Isiliye aj koi celebration bhi nhi kar payi. Aur koi gift bhi nhi le payi." he said sadly.

"Tum na jyada sochte ho. Kisne kaha tumhe mujhe bura laga. Main to ulta bahut proud hoon ki mujhe tum mile jo dusro ke liye apni jaan bhi de sakta hai. Aur rhi baat celebration ki to hum to abhi wohi kar rhe hai na. Ye samundar ki lehre, ye thandi hawa, ye taaro se bhara asmaan - isse acha destination aur kya ho sakta hai. Aur upar se tum ho mere sath. Isse accha aur kya hi main iss din ko celebrate kar sakti thi." Her slow lovable voice soothes his heart.

"Pata hain main na bahut lucky hoon. Tum mujhe, mere duty ko kitne acche se samajhti ho. Koi mange nhi hain. Sach mein I'm really very lucky to have you."

"Accha to bass isiliye lucky ho ki main kuch maangti nhi. Huhh".she jerked him and made a little gap between them.

"Hein, arey nhi nhi ap to gussa ho gye. Ap to sabse achi ho. Mujhe apse accha koi mil hi nhi sakta. You are 'sarbagunsampanna' lady. To main hua na lucky."

Seeing this adjective she slightly bit his chest and again rest on his embrace saying, "To itna bhi lucky mat bano, mujhe to gift chahiye. Aur mission pe jane se pehle tumhe wo dena padega. Warna main jane nhi dungi tumhe. Understand Mr. Sr. Ins. Abhijeet. "

"Accha baba okay. Bolo kya chahiye? I'll try my best Dr Tarika."

"Jyada kuch nhi. Bass promise chahiye mujhe. Promise karo ke humesha mission pe apna dhyan rakhoge. Tumhe dusro ki jyada fikar hain jo ki mujhe sabse jyada pasand hain. But phir bhi take care of yourself na. You know na jab tumhe kuch hota hain to mujhpe kya guzarti hai. To bass promise karo issbar sahi salamat mere pass wapas aaoge. Kyunki pata nhi mujhe kuch ajeeb sa feel ho rha hai. Aisa lag rha hai kabhi hum phir mil payenge ya nhi." Her voice became heavy, a drop of tear slipped from her eye.

"Bahut keemti cheez mangli tumne Tarika. Pata nhi yeh promise karna sahi hoga ke nhi. But I'll try my best to come back to my love. Aur tum ye faltu ki tension mat lo . Mujhe kuch nhi hoga." He said trying to console her.

"Haan kuch nhi hoga, tum to shaktiman ho. Huhh. And how dare you to call my tension faltu? Tumse judi sari baatein mere liye kitni maine rakhti hai tumhe nhi pata kya?" She started crying.

Abhijeet could feel tarika's tension. He said nothing and tightened the hug. She sobbed more in this warm embrace.

After sometime she stopped crying and said, "Abhijeet tumhe late ho rha hai. Chalo ghar jakey packing bhi karni hain. Phir nikalna bhi to hain na."

Totally ignoring her words he said, "Tum theek ho na? "

"Haan ekdm theek hoon. Aur tumne shi kaha ye tension karo to jyada bura lagta hai. Mujhe pata hain tum sahi salamat apni Tarika ji ke pass wapas aaoge." she said smiling.

Abhijeet knew she faked this smile just to show him she is alright, but deep down she was really very frightened. Though he said, "Pakka apke pass laut aunga main. Ab chalo warna sach me late ho jayenge. Phir mujhe agar ACP sir job se nikal de to phir mujhe pura life yehi baithe rehna hoga. Tab to tum bhi nhi hogi na. Tum to kaam karo gi lab mein. Mujhe kisi aur ko dhundna hoga jo mere sath baithegi yaha kaandhe pe sar rakhke." He said those just to lit up the moment.

"Aww how mean. Mere rehte aisa kuch nhi hone wala samjhe na. Tumhara khwab nhi pura hone dungi main. Jaldi chalo main jhatse tumhari packing kar dungi." She said making a cute face.

"Arey ap to jealous ho gye. But you know you look more cute when you are jealous." He said pulling her nose.

"Kya tum bhi Abhijeet. Accha chalo ab."

Soon they left the beach and went to Abhijeet's house. Reaching there, she helped him packing his necessary stuffs. She knew every bit of him so much that it was so easy for her packing. After completing the packing they left for bureau.

* * *

**A/N- Thanks for reading. Actually the story credit goes to both me and Riya, a die heart abhirika lover. She gave the story title also. Thanks behena for helping me a lot.**

**Keep Loving Abhirika**

**TheSparklingAurora**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks all for reviewing in the first chapter.****KK and Abhi-Holic I donno how much I can fulfill ur expectations cause I'm not good writer, but I'll try my best.****Here we go with our next chappy.**

When they reached cid bureau, Daya came and hugged him and whispered in his ear, "Boss kidhar the itni der tak. Bhabhi ke sath ghumne gye the kya?

" Yar kya tu bhi. Aur ye bhabhi kya haan?"

"Haan haan sab samajhta hoon. Acha chodo ye baat chalo sir intezaar kar rhe hai tumhara. Aur tumhari flight ka time bhi ho gya hai ."

"Hmm chalo, ayiye tarika ji."

They went to ACP sir's cabin. ACP pradhyuman gave him some important details about the case and soon he proceed to leave. Before leaving he bid good bye to everyone and then went to her tarika ji.

"Promise yaad hain na?" Tarika said tried not to cry.

"Haan bilkul. Aur main kabhi promise nhi todta you know." He said smiling. Tarika too smiled. And he left by his car.

As soon as he left, everybody also left for their house cause there was no such case in bureau.

Reaching home Tarika straight went to her bedroom and lied on her stomach with a frame of her and abhijeet. She started crying, " Pata nhi kyun bahut ajeeb sa feel ho rha hai iss bar. Aisa kyu lag rha hai jaise ye duriya mitne nhi wali." She sobbed more and some memories flashed on her eyes.

***Flashback***

_That day in the morning Tarika's sleep broke with the vibration of her phone. The caller id showed the name ABHIJEET. Tarika quickly picked the call__"_

_Good morning Tarika Ji, happy valentines day."_

_Tarika became surprised. He wasn't that kind of person who believe in these days but cause for her happiness he wished her. She smiled broadly ," Same to you."__"_

_Ap uth gye?"_

_"Nhi so rhi thi bass tumhare call se jag gyi."_

_"Ohho so sorry maine apki neend disturb kar di . Ap so jayiye aur dreams dekhiye."_

_"Accha aur kya dream dekhu?" Tarika asked intentionally._

_"You know what I mean" he said mischievously._

_"You mean I should dream about the same hot guy who often came to my dreams."_

_"Hein. Ye sab kya bol rhe ho. Ka..kaun hot guy. Ekbar naam to bolo. Phir uski khair nhi." He murmured the last line in anger._

_"Naam janke kya karoge. Kuch nhi bigad sakte tum uska."_

_"Accha aisa kya? Ab to batao tum phir main dekhta hoon kaise wo meri girlfriend ke dreams mei aata hain."_

_"Bata du?"_

_"Haan bolo"_

_"He is none other than Sr. Ins. Abhijeet, my hot cute jealous boyfriend."_

_"Hein! To tum meri tang kheech rhi thi? It's not fair haan."_

_"Everything is fair in love and war. Btw chalo main phone rakhti hoon warna main late ho jaungi lab ke liye. Tumhe bhi to bureau jana hain na. Chalo bye."_

_"Accha tarika ji suniye na."_

_"Haan Abhijeet ji boliye na." She mocked him._

_"Main keh raha tha ki..." He paused for a moment._

_"Ap keh rhe the ki?? Jo bhi kehna hain jaldi bolo mujhe late ho rha hai." She perfectly knew what he wanna say._

_"Ap sham ko free ho to hum dinner ke liye bahar chale." He said in a one go._

_"Dinner date!! Aur wo bhi 14th feb ko. Abhijeet tumhe lagta hain aj koi resturant pe bina booking ke humhe table milne wali hain?"_

_"Arey uski tension ap kyun le rhe ho. Table book ho gyi hain. Ap bass 7 baje ready rehna main pick up kar lunga."_

_"Wow impressive. Ok chalo ab sachme bye warna Dr Salunkhe mujhe nhi chodenge."_

_"Kabab mein haddi." He muttered under his teeth._

_"Kuch bola tumne?" She couldn't understand what he actually said._

_"Nhi..nhi to. Maine ku..kuch nhi bola. Accha bye. Ap ready rehna aur wo red saree pehna ok."_

_"Okay." Saying they both cut the call and went to their respective jobs.__But in evening they came to know that Abhijeet have to leave for mission. So they cancelled their dinner date and went to beach for spending some quality time._

***Flashback Ends***

After sometimes she fell asleep crying.

Some days passed like this. Tarika became so quite since Abhijeet had gone. She didn't pay much interest in talking with her friends in lab. She also couldn't pay attention on her work properly. He went for mission several times but this was the first time when she felt that much tension.

That day was Tarika's birthday. All cid members wished her but she was missing her abhijeet badly.

She was working on the lab absent mindedly. Dr Salunkhe noticed this and patted her shoulder,"Abhijeet ko miss kar rhi ho."

She nodded in no.

"Mujhse jhooth bologi to kya mai nhi samjhunga meri beti pe kya gujar rhi hain."

She lowered her face. Tears were ready to come out from her eyes but she controlled herself and said," Sir main theek hoon."

"Hm dikh rha hain mujhe. Isiliye ye haal banake rakha hain na apne shareer ka. Kuch dino se to khana bhi theekse nhi kha rhe honge. Ye abhijeet ko ane do uski to khair nhi issbar."

"Arey nhi sir uski koi galati nhi. Use kuch mat bolna." She said protesting him.

"Accha accha nhi bolunga. Ab ansoo poch lo." He forwarded her the tissue box. She was shocked when tears came out from her eyes. Maybe she was really lost in his thoughts that she couldn't control her emotions.

Suddenly her phone rang. It's ACP Pradhyuman calling. She quickly picked up the phone.

"Hello sir." She tried to sound normal.

"Hello Tarika. Kuch important baat krni hain jaldi Salunkhee ko leke bureau ajao."

"But kya baat hain sir. Anything serious?"

"Wo to yaha aney ke baad hi pata chalega. Tum dono jaldi ajao."

"Okay sir."

The call disconnected.

"Kya hua tarika kiska call tha?" Dr Salunkhe asked.

"ACP sir ka call tha. Kaha jaldi hum dono ko bureau aney ke liye. It's urgent. Ab to udhar jakey hi pata chalega kya baat hain."

"Okay jaldi chalo."

Both left for the CID bureau. As soon as they reached they saw everyone was very serious and they gave a tensed look to Dr. Tarika. She couldn't understand what's the matter when ACP sir came out from his cabin and forwarded an envelope to her.

"Ye kholke dekho Tarika." ACP ordered her.

She became surprised. One part of her brain saying maybe Abhijeet sent something to her for her birthday cause he had done this before when he was in a mission. But the another part was warning her not to expect too much. Cause abhijeet never much showed his feelings infront of everyone. If he wanna wish her he maybe sent to her home.

So being blank she took the envelope and opened this. After reading this carefully for 2 or 3 times she became stunned.

**A/N- So here I've done with this chappy. Now let me know what you think about the envelope, through the review section. And wait for next chappy. I'll try to update ASAP.**

**Read and Review**

**Keep Loving Abhirika**

**TheSparklingAurora**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Updating after almost half an year. so if you can't remember then read the last two chappy first. as I too forget and read them twice.. hehe**

**_*chappy starts*_**

So being blank Tarika took the envelope and opened this. After reading this carefully for 2 or 3 times she became stunned.

"Sir ye s...sach hain?" She asked ACP sir being shocked.

"Haan head quarter se order aye hain.. Iss mission ke liye forensic doctors chahiye.. Aur Salunkhee ko next week Switzerland jana hi hoga conference ke liye.. Wo bhi bahut important hain.. So we have only one choice and that's you." ACP Pradyuman gave her the biggest surprise gift on her birthday.

"So are you ready Dr Tarika for this mission?" ACP Pradyuman asked in a authoritive tone. It was a statement more than question. It was pretty clear that he was expecting yes only.

On the other hand she was totally clueless. She never went alone in disguise. Most of the time there was Abhijeet with her to protect her. But now she had to go on an undercover mission and for her bad luck abhijeet wasn't there to give her mentally support. She had no idea how she would handle this situation. But she had to give an answer. She knew if she came back after completing the mission Abhijeet would be the most happiest person. But if the mission fail, if anything happen to her, if she lost her life in the mission without seeing him for the last time. How would he live his life? So many thoughts were occupying her brain but she boosted herself and said confidently, "yess sir, I'm ready. Agar aplog apne jaan ke bazi laga sakte ho to main kyun nhi?"

"That's the spirit. Ek CID officer ka aisa hi spirit hona chahiye." ACP said with a smile.

"But boss Tarika kaise ja sakti hain. Use ye sab ke experience nhi hain." Dr Salunkhee said protesting his buddy as he didn't want her life risk.

"Kise first time experience rehta hain Salunkhee. Life mein sab kaam humhe first time hi experience karna padhtay. Aur ye bahut important mission hain. Humhe intelligent doctors hi chahiye. Aur Tarika ke intelligence pe tujhe shauk hain kya? Dekho Tarika tumhare boss ko tumpe bharosa nhi." ACP said with a smirk.

"Dekho boss tum aag na lagao. Mujhe pura bharosa hain. Lekin bacchi ki safety leke tension rehta hain na." He became emotional.

"Janta hoon. Maine bhi mere officers ko bheje hain mission pe. Itne experienced hone ke baad bhi aj bhi jab abhijeet aur daya mission pe jatey hain mera dil kitna dartay mujhe hi pata hain. Jabtak mission success ke baad unke chehra na dekh loon shanti nhi hotay. To main tera condition samajh sakta hoon. But use kuch nhi hoga dekh lena." ACP said consoling him and then turned towards tarika and said, "Aur phir tujhse jyada tension mujhe hain. Inhe kuch ho jaye to inke abhijeet ji ke gusse ko mujhe hi sambhalna hain. Akey hazaro sawal poochega kyun tarika ji ko bhejna tha, koi aur bhi to ja sakte the, wagera wagera. Accha hua mission pe hain warna mere sadh pakadke baith jatey aur unko na bhejke hi rehte."

Listening this Tarika blushed. She knew if he was there he would make sure that she was not going to mission.

"Life mein pehli baar lag rhe Abhijeet yaha hota to accha hota. Kam se kam tu to uske baat manta. Mera to man nhi rhe tum." Salunkhee said with a helpless look.

"Tu itna tension mat le. Kuch nhi hoga. Tarika to tum ghar jakey packing kar lo. Kal subah ka flight hain."

She nodded in yes and then after talking to everybody she left for her home.

***10 P.M. Tarika's Residence***

Tarika had completed packing her stuffs and after having dinner she was sitting in sofa with his picture and was engrossed in deep thoughts. Suddenly the door bell rang. She opened and saw there was Daya standing on the threshold.

"Arey daya tum iss wakt. Andar ao."

"Haan wo bureau jatey hi pata chala tumhare mission ke bareme to agya. Pata hain abhijeet hota to aj akela nhi chod ta. To main hi agya uske jagah company dene."

"Accha baitho tum main coffee lati hoon."

"Nhi nhi tum bhi baitho. Important baat karna hain."

They both settled in the sofa.

"Dekho I know tum bahut tensed ho. Obviously hona hi chahiye. Mere pehle mission pe bhi main bahut tensed tha. Jab ki mujhe iski training mila tha. But tum to forensic doctor ho. So tense hona normal. Aur mujhe pata hain abhi tumhara hausla badhana chahiye mujhe. But pata nhi main ye baat kaise karu.." He was hesitating a lot which made tarika more tensed.

"Kya hua bolo na. Main bhi to tumhara dost hoon na. To itna kyu hesitate kar rhe ho."

"Wo actually tumhe pata hain na abhijeet ka ek lucky charm hain. Uska ek favorite ring jo humesha wo pehnke rakhtay."

"Haan to?" She asked eagerly.

"To wo na har mission pe janey se pehle wo ring mujhe deke bolta tha agar laut na ayu to tarika ji ko de dena. Aur main har bar chupke se uske bag pe rakh deta tha nikalne se pehle. But issbar..." He paised for a second.

"Iss baar kya? Bolo na ruke kyun?" She became impatient.

"Iss bar bhi usne mujhe diya tha. But pata nhi kaise main uske bag pe rakhna bhul gya. Pata nhi tarika kabhi nhi bhula ajtak. Aur jab aj tumhare mission ke bareme suna pata nhi kyun laga tumko ye ring dena chahiye. Maybe tumko strength mile isse. Uska lucky charm aur tumhara lucky charm ek hi hua na."

Listening this she became silent. She was hell scared already and now this thing. She couldn't but started crying.

"Tarika please rona nhi. Dekho main tumko low feel nhi karana chahta hoon. Mission ke pehle itna emotional accha nhi. Kuch nhi hoga. Sab theek hoga. Mere do sabse acche dost ko bhala kuch ho sakte kya." He was consoling her and after sometimes she stopped crying.

"Accha kiya Daya tumne mujhe ye ring deke. Ab to jaldi lautke use ye wapas dene ka zidd rehga. Aur daantna bhi to hain na. Aise kaise ring chod ke jataya humesha. Propose kyun nhi karta itna hi hain to. Ab milne do uska accha class lungi. Thanks." She said wiping her tears.

"Arey baap re to main to gya kaam se. Boss mujhe chodega nhi."

"Aur tum uske side liye to main nhi chodungi. Samjhe?"

"Agey kua peeche khai jaisi situation hogya mera to. But accha hain tumlog ajao phir mujhe mat chodna ok. Chalo ab jyada stress na leke so jao. Main chalta hoon." He said standing up from the sofa.

"Hmm" She nodded her head.

After he left she also went to her bedroom and laid down and soon fallen asleep.

Next day Daya and Dr Salunkhee went to the airport with her. She left for the mission with other officers and some forensic doctors.

**A/N- firstly a biggggg sorrrrrrrrryyyyyyy.. So here we go with this chappy.. I know I am updating almost after half an year.. actually I've lost interest totally to continue this one.. but suddenly found this chappy half written in the notes.. so thought to edit a little and post.. I don't know if anyone remember this story as when I was reading today I hardly remember that I wrote this one.. hehe.. also almost forget the plot too *tongue out emoji* hopefully will post new chapter.. accha lage to review karna.. bura lage to bhi review karna.. kuch na lage phir bhi review karna.. tata for today.**

***Keep Loving AbhiRika***

***TheSparklingAurora***


End file.
